Conventionally, there is known a music game apparatus that generates sounds differing in accordance with an input to a touch panel. For example, the music game apparatus generates sounds in accordance with a touch operation performed so as to touch, via the touch panel, objects that appear in accordance with the performance of a composition.
However, to achieve a music game where sounds are generated that differ in accordance with an input to an input apparatus such as a touch panel, the level of difficulty of the operation may be increased.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a storage medium having stored therein a game program that makes it possible to enjoy a music game by an easy operation, and a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method that make it possible to enjoy a music game by an easy operation.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of a game apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment is a game apparatus for outputting a sound based on an operation input. The game apparatus includes an input reception unit, an operation object movement control unit, a sound object movement control unit, and a sound output control unit. The input reception unit receives an input of a user from a touch panel provided so as to cover a display screen. The operation object movement control unit, in accordance with the input of the user, causes an operation object displayed on the display screen to move along a movement-allowed path provided so as to extend in a predetermined direction in a virtual world displayed on the display screen. The sound object movement control unit causes a plurality of types of sound objects, set in accordance with steps in a composition, to appear in the display screen in accordance with a performance of the composition, and configured to cause the plurality of types of sound objects to move so as to cross the movement-allowed path. The sound output control unit, if the operation object and each sound object have made contact with each other, outputs a sound set for the sound object.
On the basis of the above, an operation object is brought into contact with a plurality of types of sound objects that appear in accordance with steps in a composition, whereby sounds set for the respective sound objects are output. This makes it possible to achieve a music game where a user enjoys performing the composition by bringing the sound objects into contact with the operation object. Here, a touch operation is performed on a screen using a touch panel, thereby causing the operation object to move to any position on a movement-allowed path displayed in superimposition with the touch position. Then, the touch position is maintained, thereby causing the operation object to stop at the position. This facilitates a movement operation and a stoppage operation, which makes it possible to easily perform the operation of placing the operation object at the positions to which the sound objects are to move. For example, the user causes the operation object to move in advance to the positions on the movement-allowed path that crosses the paths along which the sound objects move, and thereby can perform the operation of waiting for the sound objects to reach the movement-allowed path, and then bring them into contact with the operation object. This eliminates the need to perform the operation of meeting the timing of the arrival of each sound object, which makes it possible to enjoy a music game by an easy operation.
An exemplary configuration of a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program according to the exemplary embodiment is a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program to be executed by a computer of an apparatus for outputting a sound based on an operation input. The game program receives an input of a user from an input unit; in accordance with the input of the user, causes an operation object displayed on a display screen to move in a predetermined movement-allowed range; causes a plurality of sound objects to appear and move in the display screen, the sound objects set for sounds to be output in accordance with a composition to be performed; and if the operation object and each sound object have made contact with each other, outputs the sound set for the sound object.
On the basis of the above, an operation object is brought into contact with sound objects that appear in accordance with a composition, whereby sounds set for the respective sound objects are output. This makes it possible to achieve a music game where a user enjoys performing the composition by bringing the sound objects into contact with the operation object. Here, it is possible to cause the operation object to move in a movement-allowed range so as to make contact with the sound objects, in accordance with an input of the user, and it is possible to output sounds based on the composition merely by placing the operation object at the positions to which the sound objects are to move. This makes it possible to enjoy a music game by an easy operation. For example, the user causes the operation object to move in advance to the paths along which the sound objects move, and thereby can perform the operation of waiting for the sound objects to reach the movement-allowed range, and then bring them into contact with the operation object. This eliminates the need to perform the operation of meeting the timing of the arrival of each sound object, which makes it possible to enjoy a music game by an easy operation.
In addition, the input unit may be formed of a pointing device that indicates a position in the display screen. In this case, the operation object may move in the movement-allowed range in accordance with the input of the user using the pointing device.
On the basis of the above, a position on a screen is designated using a pointing device, thereby causing the operation object to move to the designated position. Then, the position is maintained, thereby causing the operation object to stop at the position as well. This facilitates a movement operation and a stoppage operation, which makes it possible to easily perform the operation of placing the operation object at the positions to which the sound objects are to move.
In addition, the pointing device may be formed of a touch panel provided so as to cover the display screen. In this case, the operation object may move in the movement-allowed range so as to overlap the position in the display screen in accordance with an indication on the touch panel.
On the basis of the above, a touch operation is performed on a screen using a touch panel, thereby causing the operation object to move to the position displayed in superimposition with the touch position. Then, the touch position is maintained, thereby causing the operation object to stop at the position as well. This facilitates a movement operation and a stoppage operation, which makes it possible to easily perform the operation of placing the operation object at the positions to which the sound objects are to move.
In addition, the plurality of sound objects may be formed of a plurality of types of sound objects differing in accordance with steps of sounds to be output.
On the basis of the above, different types of sound objects appear depending on steps. This makes it possible to predict the sounds to be output if bringing the sound objects into contact with the operation object.
In addition, a plurality of movement paths may be set in accordance with the steps of the respective sounds to be output, and the sound objects may move along the movement paths based on the steps set for the respective sound objects.
On the basis of the above, the sound objects move along movement paths that differ depending on steps. This makes it possible to predict the paths along which the sound objects are to move on the basis of the composition to be performed. Thus, by causing the operation object to move so as to make contact with all the sound objects, it is possible to obtain a feeling as if performing the composition.
In addition, the sound objects may move so as to cross the movement-allowed range of the operation object.
On the basis of the above, the sound objects always move toward the inside of the movement-allowed range. This makes it possible to bring the operation object into contact with the sound objects by the operation of waiting for the sound objects in the movement-allowed range.
In addition, a movement-allowed path provided so as to extend in a left-right direction or an up-down direction in a virtual world displayed on the display screen may be set as the movement-allowed range, and the operation object moves along the movement-allowed path. The sound objects may move along a plurality of movement paths orthogonal to the movement-allowed path of the operation object.
On the basis of the above, the movement paths of the sound objects and the movement path of the operation object are orthogonal to each other. This makes it possible to easily predict the positions where the sound objects reach the movement path of the operation object.
In addition, a sound to be output may differ in accordance with a position, in the operation object, with which each sound object has made contact.
On the basis of the above, the sounds to be output differ in accordance with the position, in the operation object, with which the sound objects are brought into contact. This requires not only the operation of simply bringing the objects into contact with each other, but also the operation of adjusting the contact positions, which makes it possible to vary a music game.
In addition, if the sound object has made contact with a first part of the operation object, the sound set for the sound object may be output, and if the sound object has made contact with a second part of the operation object, a sound different from the set sound may be output.
On the basis of the above, the sounds to be output differ in accordance with the parts of the operation object with which the sound objects are brought into contact. This requires the operation of bringing the sound objects into contact with a first part in order to output the set sounds. This makes it possible to vary a music game, and also require the accuracy of the operation.
In addition, if the sound object has made contact with the second part, a sound obtained by changing at least one of three sound elements of the sound set for the sound object may be output.
On the basis of the above, if each sound object has made contact with a second part, a sound obtained by changing at least one of three sound elements of the set sound is output. This makes it possible to achieve a music game where, if the operation has a low accuracy, a sound is generated such that the performance of the composition is shifted from the proper one.
In addition, if the sound object has made contact with the second part, a direction of changing a pitch of a sound may be reversed and/or a direction of changing a loudness of a sound may be reversed from a direction of the contact position relative to the first part, and a sound obtained by changing the pitch and/or the loudness of the sound set for the sound object in the reversed direction may be output.
On the basis of the above, if, as compared to the case where contact is shifted in one direction on the basis of the first part, contact is shifted in the other direction, at least one of the pitch of the sound and the loudness of the sound is changed in the opposite direction. This makes it possible to understand the shifted direction by the output sound, and also reproduce in a more realistic manner the state where the performance of the composition is shifted from the proper one.
In addition, if the sound object has made contact with the second part, an amount of change in a pitch of a sound may be set and/or an amount of change in a loudness of a sound may be set in accordance with a distance between the first part and the contact position, and a sound obtained by changing the pitch and/or the loudness of the sound set for the sound object by the set amount may be output.
On the basis of the above, the amount of change in at least one of the pitch of the sound and the loudness of the sound is changed in accordance with the distance of shift based on the first part. This makes it possible to understand the amount of shift by the output sound, and also reproduce in a more realistic manner the state where the performance of the composition is shifted from the proper one.
In addition, if a direction of a contact position at which the sound object has made contact with the second part is a first direction relative to the first part, a pitch of the sound set for the sound object may be changed so as to become higher in accordance with a distance between the first part and the contact position, and if the direction of the contact position at which the sound object has made contact with the second part is a second direction opposite to the first direction relative to the first part, the pitch of the sound set for the sound object may be changed so as to become lower in accordance with the distance between the first part and the contact position.
On the basis of the above, if contact is shifted in one direction on the basis of the first part, the pitch is changed so as to become higher than the set sound in accordance with the amount of shift, and if contact is shifted in the other direction, the pitch is changed so as to become lower than the set sound in accordance with the amount of shift. This makes it possible to understand the direction of the shift and the amount of shift by the pitch of the output sound, and also reproduce in a more realistic manner the state where the performance of the composition is shifted from the proper one.
In addition, a sound obtained by changing at least one of three sound elements of the sound set for the sound object may be output in accordance with a time when the operation object and the sound object have made contact with each other.
On the basis of the above, a sound obtained by changing at least one of three sound elements of the set sound is output in accordance with the time when the operation object makes contact with each sound object. This makes it possible to achieve a music game where a sound is generated such that the performance of the composition is shifted from the proper one due to a delay in operation timing.
In addition, the game program may further cause the computer to execute evaluating an operation of the user in accordance with a state of contact of the operation object and the sound object. The evaluation may differ in accordance with a time when the operation object and the sound object have made contact with each other.
On the basis of the above, the evaluation of an operation differs in accordance with the time when the operation object makes contact with each sound object. This makes it possible to achieve a game where a delay in operation timing leads to a low evaluation.
In addition, the game program may further cause the computer to execute, on the basis of the received input of the user, determining whether or not the user has provided the input using the input unit. In this case, only while it is determined the user has provided the input, the sound set for the sound object may be output if the operation object and the sound object have made contact with each other.
On the basis of the above, to output sounds set for the respective sound objects, it is necessary to perform an operation constantly. This makes it possible to require the user to perform a continuous operation.
In addition, in a virtual space displayed on the display screen, a movement-allowed path provided on a plane parallel to the display screen may be set as the movement-allowed range, and the operation object may move along the movement-allowed path. The sound objects may move along a plurality of movement paths provided so as to extend in a depth direction in the virtual space.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to achieve a music game where the operation object and the sound objects move in a three-dimensional manner in a virtual space displayed on a display screen.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a game apparatus and a game system that include units for performing the above processes, and a game processing method including the above operations performed by the above processes.
On the basis of the exemplary embodiment, an operation object is brought into contact with sound objects that appear in accordance with a composition, whereby sounds set for the respective sound objects are output. This makes it possible to achieve a music game where a user enjoys performing the composition. Further, it is possible to cause the operation object to move in a movement-allowed range so as to make contact with the sound objects, in accordance with an input of the user, and it is possible to output sounds based on the composition merely by placing the operation object at the positions to which the sound objects are to move. This makes it possible to enjoy a music game by an easy operation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.